


Hate Sex

by Graendoll



Series: Kinktober [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Hate Sex, Kinktober 2019, Office Sex, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 22:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20983415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graendoll/pseuds/Graendoll
Summary: Kinktober day 10!!Prompt - Hate SexPairing - ReyloRey wants the half and half. BenfuckingSolo won't give it to her.





	Hate Sex

Rey liked working on the weekends. She could focus without being distracted or annoyed by her coworkers, could listen to her music loudly, and didn't have to wear shoes. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy working during the week, but being productive at her office beat being lonely at her apartment, and the advantages far outweighed any negatives associated with a seventy hour work week.

On this particular Saturday, however, she wasn't at the office alone. Ben Solo, her fucking _ nemesis _ , was also in the office, working on God only knew what. He usually worked late hours, she knew this because she did too (see: previous reference to the seventy hour work week), but she never saw him here on Saturdays and she'd been glaring at his door since nine am, when he waltzed in, turned on _ all _the lights in the office, and told her to turn her music down.

That was three hours ago, and while she'd been able to get some of the items on her to do list completed, she wasn't enjoying her Saturday as much as she usually did, and it was _ all his fault _.

Taking out her headphones, she stood and stretched, tugging her sweater around her as she shivered. It had been getting chilly as the days grew shorter and Rey generally maintained her core temp with a constant supply of warm beverages. With that in mind, she made her way across the office towards the kitchen where she kept her stash of tea and cream, intent upon making a midday cuppa to enjoy with her lunch.

Humming to herself she pulled the box of tea down from the cupboard where she kept her supplies, before swiping a company mug from the dish rack next to the sink. She grabbed a spoon, as well as the honey she used, and was watching the Keurig pour hot water over her teabag when the most annoying man in the world elected to join her in the kitchen.

She looked over her shoulder as he approached and narrowed her gaze as he stared rudely at her, saying nothing. Rolling her eyes, she turned her back to him as he opened the door the fridge and began to rifle through its contents. The Keurig stopped its pouring process and Rey removed the cup, grabbing her spoon and adding a generous amount of honey before stirring it into the darkening liquid.

She was _ trying _ to kill time so she wouldn't have to interact with Ben in order to get the cream, but he was still digging through the fridge and she was getting impatient. At this rate her tea would be _ cold _ before she could add the half and half.

"Are you almost done?"

His back stiffened and he slowly stood up before glancing at her, his eyes tracking to her cup before meeting her gaze. "Did I look done?"

"I just need my cream."

"The only cream in here is mine." He dismissed her and went back to rummaging through the fridge. What was he even _ doing _ in there?

"I bought a new quart of it on Monday. Unless you used it, it's in there."

Ben straightened again this time slamming the fridge door before turning to her. "Why the _ fuck _ would I use your cream, Rey?"

"Ugh, just get out of my way." She tried to shove past him but he was like a goddamned tree, rooted in place, and instead of pushing him aside, she rebounded off him, sloshing her hot tea over her hand and letting out a shriek as she felt the liquid scald her skin.

"Fuck!" She didn't drop the cup, but she slammed it down on the counter next to the fridge before rounding on him. "What the fuck, Solo?"

"Hey, you shoved me!" He sniped back, running his hand through his hair before backing away from the fridge, giving her access to her cream. "You're a fucking menace, Niima."

"Screw you." She leaned into the fridge and found the half and half that was in there, grabbing the carton before turning around and pointing at him. "You should have just moved. And now I have a second degree burn on sixty percent of my hand."

"Bullshit." She flipped him off before turning to her slightly less full tea cup to add the half and half into it. Or she _ tried _ to, but she was interrupted by Ben wrapping his giant hand around hers and nearly yanked the creamer out of her hand.

"That's my fucking cream, Niima."

She struggled with him while he tried to remove it from her grip, using both hands to keep her hold on it while he attempted, without success, to rip it out of her grasp. She felt him move behind her, pressing into her personal space and she spun to face him, clinging to the cardboard container like it was a lifeline. 

"What the hell, Solo! Give me my cream!" He was so close to her at this point she could see the glint of gold in his irises.

"That cream belongs to me." He glared down at her.

"Is your name on it?" She taunted him while trying to shove him away from her, but he just pressed closer, one hand still trying to pry the half and half out of hers while the other caged her in on the other side, his palm landing on the counter with a muffled slap.

"Can't you give a fucking inch?"

"No!" She shoved at him again, but he remained immovable. They both struggled for dominance as he tried to pry her fingers off the container, muttering under his breath while she scratched at his hands, refusing to give up. He must have finally gotten frustrated with her because he pinned her against the counter with his hips before reaching between them to yank the half and half out of her hands.

They were both breathing hard at this point and Rey couldn't help but notice how _ warm _he felt all pressed up against her, breath panting down at her, tickling her cheek. What happened next felt inevitable and before she knew it he had tossed away his hard won creamer and grasped her jaw in his giant hands before pressing his lips to hers. 

Her response surprised her, hands immediately raising to wrap around his neck and sink into his hair as she opened for him, his tongue tracing her lips as she raised up on her toes to meet him. It was like her instincts took over, guiding her body where it wanted to be without full engagement from her brain. 

His hands lowered to wrap around her torso, pulling her against him as he devoured her mouth, plunging into her again and again as she let her tongue tangle with his. His mouth slanted over hers as though he was a man starved, and before she knew it, he was wrapping his hands around her thighs, lifting her and settling her on the counter in front of him, stepping in between her legs in a single motion.

Rey immediately locked her ankles behind him, tugging him towards her in order to deepen the kiss. He pulled her against him, sliding her towards the edge of the counter so he could grind against her center. Rey was mildly horrified to hear a moan come out of her mouth when he did. 

With a low growl of his own, he fisted her hair before his lips moved away from her mouth and down her neck, sucking and biting in a way that raised goosebumps in his wake. Rey leaned her head back against the cabinet, eyes closing as he suckled on her shoulder. 

She felt his hand slide up her side and rest under her breast. "Can I?"

"Don't fucking talk." Rey squeezed her eyes shut and banged her head softly against the cupboard.

"Rey -"

"Yes. Fine." She swallowed as he cupped her breast, thumb brushing over her nipple while he continued to lap at her neck "Yes to everything, ok? No more talking."

He huffed a breath against her shoulder before he proceeded to lift her shirt, exposing her bra to his gaze. Moving his head between her breasts, he nipped at her skin before abruptly lifting his head to capture her mouth in another forceful kiss. Rey tangled her hands in his hair and pressed her chest to his while he worked on the button of her pants, tugging the zipper down and helping her shimmy out of them before turning his attention to his own jeans. 

He managed to divest both of them of their bottoms without breaking the kiss, and when he traced her slit through her panties, the gasp his touch elicited was captured by his mouth. Prepared to raise her hips again to help him pull her panties off, she was surprised when he simply yanked them to the side before lining up at her entrance and pressing into her. She was wet from his kissing, and the sheer _ excitement _ of fucking him in the office kitchen, but he still had to pull back and press forward a few times. Helping the process along by towing with her clit and spreading her labia with his fingers, he was able to sink into her fully after a couple more thrusts.

When he did finally bottom out, Rey raised her ankles again and tilted her hips towards him as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself flush with him once more as he began to move. He didn't go slow, fucking into her aggressively as she dropped a hand to brace herself against the counter. His mouth was doing _ things _, nipping and sucking and biting at her lips, moving between her mouth and her jaw, occasionally tugging at her ear with his teeth, while he pounded away.

Her breath came out in little pants that turned to moans when he slid a hand between them and started toying with her clit, circling and pressing in rhythm with his thrusts. She let her head fall back again and he took the opportunity to attach himself to her neck while she chased her orgasm, hips meeting his thrusts frantically until she felt herself go over the edge, walls fluttering and pelvis jerking, her hands white knuckling the edge of the counter. 

It only took a few more thrusts before she felt him jerk and come with a groan, finally finishing inside her. His breath was wet and warm against her shoulder as he tongued at her skin, tasting her sweat and placing oddly soft kisses on her flesh.

She let herself relax for another few seconds before sitting up and righting herself. Her movements forced him into adjusting as well and when she met his eyes she immediately wished she hadn't. It was hard to be irritated with him when he looked at her like that.

"Get off me."

He sighed before pulling out and releasing her, his eyes down as he fixed his pants while she slid off the counter and worked on her own.

"Are we not gonna talk about this?"

"Nothing to talk about." She muttered. "Just like last time."

He grabbed her elbow and forced her to look at him. "I lost your fucking number, okay?"

"What?" That couldn't be right. Could it?

"I lost it. I thought I was so careful, but I wasn't...and then you didn't call and I figured-" his voice trailed off.

"I didn't call because you didn't call." She cleared her throat while his eyes got bigger. "Were you going to call?"

"Yeah."

"Oh." She toyed awkwardly with the sleeve of her sweater.

"You just seemed to hate me so _ much _ when I showed up here that morning and I figured, well, I figured I'd blown it so I thought it would be best if I stayed out of your way."

"I thought you were avoiding me because of the sex. Because it was awful or something and you didn't want me getting ideas, or whatever."

He huffed a breath and ran his hand through his hair again. "No, the sex was..amazing. And I really liked you. Do like you. Still. Even though I thought you hated me."

His lips twitched into something resembling a smile and she caved.

"Want to get lunch?" She bit her lip while she waited for his answer. She didn't wait long.

"Yeah. Lunch would be good."

  



End file.
